Transcendent Energy Manipulation
The power to manipulate transcendent energy. Variation of Energy Manipulation. Not to be confused with Divine Energy Manipulation. Also Called * Godly Energy Manipulation Capabilities User can manipulate energy that is on a greater league of power, vastly surpassing that of all others and is able to be at par with transcendent beings and entities. The transcendent energy can be in many different forms be it pure energy, divine, demonic, cosmic, quantum, a life-force energy, magic,etc. In some cases, the prior energy the user possesses can evolve into transcendent energy, but the process is often arduous. Applications *Energy Absorption: Users are able to absorb the transcendent energies of others in order to increase their own powers. *Energy Aura: Users can form their energy into powerful auras. **Energetic Pressure: User can generate energy that is able to do damage on a global scale. *Energy Amplification: Users can increase their the energy reserves. *Energy Conversion: Users are able to convert their energy into different forms of energy or even the elements. *Energy Detection: Users are able to sense the transcendent energies of those posses it. *Energy Transferal: Users can transfer their transcendent energy to others. Associations * Aether Manipulation * Demonic Energy Manipulation * Divine Energy Manipulation * Maximum Quintessential Control * Nether Manipulation * Omega Physiology Limitations *Although the energy is god-like in power, it doesn't guarantee that the user will be able to stand against stronger beings (Example: Despite Shinobu Sensui possessing Sacred Energy, he was no match for a Raizen-possessed Yusuke). *Extensive use of the energy may cause the user become greatly exhausted. *Obtaining the energy may require special objects, methods, or even coming in contact with gods. *Too much of the energy generated could disrupt, damage, or even destroy the universe. *Weak against Transcendent Negation. Known Users *Asura (Asura's Wrath); via the Mantra Reactor. *Captain Atom (DC comics) *Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) *Users of Godly Ki (Dragon Ball series) *Thor (Marvel); via the Odin Force. *Users of the Power Cosmic (Marvel) *Users of Six Paths Chakra (Naruto series) *Users of the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald (Sonic the Hedgehog series) *Users of the Light Hawk Wings (Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki) *Users of Sacred Energy (''Yu Yu Hakusho '') Gallery File: Asura the Destructor render.png|Asura (Asura's Wrath) was able to become Asura the Destructor after Yasah fitted the Mantra Rector inside his body, allow him to combine the Mantra of Pride, Lust, Greed, Sloth, Vanity, Violence, Melonchaly, and Wrath into single energy form, granting him the power to batte Chakravartin in his first form. File: Captain Atom22.jpg|With his connection to the all ensuing Quantum Field of energy; Former U.S. Military Captain Nathaniel Christopher Adam/Captain Atom (DC Comics) has the ability to tack into limitless reserves of power which can literally redefine the texture of reality. Beerus Energy Ball.jpg|As the God of Destruction, Beerus (Dragon Ball series) wields godly ki to destructive effect. Heralds of Galactus.jpg|Galactus (Marvel) as well as the Heralds of Galactus posses limitless godly cosmic energy with the Power Cosmic. Thor Odin Force.jpg|When Thor (Marvel) gained the power of the Odin Force, he was able to tap into the mystical energies of the dimension Asgard exists within, dramatically increasing his already godly power. File:Naruto and Sasuke obtain Rikudo Power.png|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto series) was the Sage of Six Paths, said to be a god-like figure of the ninja world. Anyone who possessed his Six Paths Sage Chakra was able to obtain some level of his power and create Truth-Seeking Balls to control the chakra natures. Madara Jinchuriki anime.png|After become the Ten-Tails's Jinchuriki, Madara Uchiha (Naruto) have access to the Six Paths chakra. Obito as the Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki.png|After become the Ten-Tails's Jinchuriki, Obito Uchiha (Naruto) have access to the Six Paths chakra. Naruto_Shippuden_424.jpg|Naruto and Sasuke (Naruto) received the Six Paths chakra from Hagoromo that allows them to use the Six Paths Sage Mode and the Rinnegan respectively. S06 Super Sonic.jpg|Whenever Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog series) uses the seven Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic, he becomes empowered with their positve Chaos Energy great enough to battle titanic robots, fearsome monsters, forces of nature, other Super State users, and even all-powerful deities. Perfect Chaos.png|When Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog series) gathered Chaos Emerlads, he became empowered with their negative Chaos Energy to transform into Perfect Chaos, becoming a mysterious and higher being with control over ultimate power with unlimited energy, and possesing power on a god-like scale which is said can destroy the world. Tenchi Light Hawk Wings.jpg|Tenchi Masaki (Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki) can generate the Light Hawk Wings, pure energy constructs and source of tremendous power that are the universe's manifestations of energy from a higher plane of existence. With the wings, Tenchi can covert them in armor, shields, and even weapons, but can only generate a set number of wings without destroying the universe. Ryoko Light Hawk Wings.jpg|Due to her gems having the same quality and power as Jurai's Royal Trees, if Ryoko Hakubi (Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki) posseses all of her gems, she is able to create her own Light Hawk Wings. When her body matrued and when with her ship, Ryo-Ohki, she was able to generate 10 Light Hawk Wings. File: Shinobu Sensui Sacred Energy.png|Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) possessed the Sacred Energy through his six years of intense training (with a the aid of his seven personalities) and his need to correct the world around him. Yusuke's Sacred Energy.png|After discovering that he has to fight for the future of his friends, Yusuke (Yu Yu Hakusho) was able to generate his own Sacred Energy during his fight against Yomi. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power